A Sonic Christmas Carol
by ULTIMAX-001
Summary: UPDATED! I love Christmas and I love Sonic anything. It would make sense to combine the two, right? I haven't came across a combination w/ Charles Dickens' A Christmas Carol, yet. So I'll make my own. Check it out. R&R! Tell me what you think.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer

I, Charles Michael-Lee Barnes Jr. (A.K.A. ulti_sonic, B.K.A. Ultimax), do not own any part of Sonic the Hedgehog's Franchise or broadcasting properties and privileges. I am just a Sonic fan Trying to Spread some Christmas Cheer. I hope you like this fanfic. But to those who don't like it just because of the fact that I took their favorite show and butchered it in a fashion that displeases them I say unto you, Lighten the hell up. It's just a fanfic for goodness sake.

Its Christmas again, ya'll. This year I decided to put some of my stories on hold for the holidays. In other words, I'm taking a vacation. Instead, however, I'll do a Christmas story just for the heck of it. Charles Dickens' "A Christmas Carol" is one of my favorite Christmas Stories of all time. So I'll take my favorite video game character and combine it with my favorite Christmas story. It's going to be on the lines of SatAM Sonic the Hedgehog but with a twist so bear with me. Here is Sonic the Hedgehog's Christmas Carol.

A Sonic Christmas Carol

It was cold as cold could be that Christmas Eve morning. Old Robotnik was hovering through the city of Robotropolis, formally known as Mobotropolis, in his Hover Mobile, heat set to max and coffee in hand. The small hover car hovered across Robotropolis above the many robots that were busy working, toiling, and patrolling. Christmas knows no bounds. Even those who work under the heavy hand of Robotnik, show some Christmas cheer. They hung decorations and sang carols. Robots singing Christmas carols as if they wanted to and with much enthusiasm. They waved to Robotnik in hopes of Christmas reaching his cold heart. But Robotnik returned the act of kindness with a cold shoulder.

As he rode into his fortress, he continued to find ways to expand his reign throughout Mobius. It has been years since he took over the once beautiful and vibrant Mobotropolis and roboticised everyone. Some escaped and those who did became the Freedom Fighters. Robotnik overthrew the King who mysteriously disappeared after an attempt to get back at Robotnik for acts of betrayal. The Freedom Fighters blamed him for that but Robotnik denies. It also made it easier for him to take over now that a good friend is out of the way. But with the Freedom Fighters always thwarting his plans it is just as difficult as having the King around.

"Good morning, sir" said the assistant and nephew, Snively.

"What's so good about it" responded Robotnik.

"Well It Christmas Eve, sir."

"Does it look like I care Snively"

"Well-uh, n-no, sir. You d-don't.

"You idiot, that was a rhetorical question. Now get back to work."

"My apologies, sir. Of course, sir. Right away, sir…[under his breath] you overgrown sad sack."

Snively walked over to the Master Computer to wait for orders from Robotnik. Robotnik asked for the report to see if anything is amiss or needed attention. After one hour of surveillance and running stats Snively started to grow tired.

"I find it suspicious that it is awfully quiet today," wondered Robotnik

"Well sir, it is Christmas Eve," said Snively "Perhaps they're taking a break."

Robotnik just continued to sit and ponder.

"Speaking of which, sir," Snively began to ask with a change in tone. "T-tomorrow is C-C-Christ-m-mas, s-sir, and I w-was w-w-w- *gulp* wonder-

"Spit it out Snively!" shouted Robotnik

"Ah-uh-um- can I have *gulp* the day off?"

"And may I ask what for?"

"Uh-because it's *gulp* Christmas?

"Christmas? CHRISTMAS! To hell with it, I say. Christmas is for fools. This is what I think of Christmas…"

"…yes, sir?"

"Agh, what is that people say to curse Christmas? Uh-B-ba-baahh…"

"Sir?"

"Bah-Humbug! Yes, Bah-Humbug, that is what I think of you and your Christmas. You shall not receive a 'day-off'. Not while I'm so close to global domination. Now get out of my sight. Go on patrol or something and report back, ans so help you, Snively, you better have a good report."

After running off and calling Robotnik a miserable oaf when no one was around, he set off to the Hover cars. As he lifted and set off to his assigned sectors, a spying Sonic the Hedgehog saw Snively fly off and ran in the direction Snively came from.

He wondered into the command center Robotnik was in. Robotnik was asleep.

"Wake up Santa it's my turn to ask what I want for Christmas," Sonic said as he jumped up and down on his lap.

Robotnik was shocked to see him slip in through the guards and security traps. Sending out Snively left him scared to wonder if Sonic was here to assassinate him. He wondered if there were any guards at all. But more importantly he wondered why Sonic was here.

"I bet you're wondering why I'm here, ay, Ro-butt-nik?" Sonic said.

"What do you want from me?" Robotnik responded.

Sonic got back down and looked at Robotnik. Sonic wore a serious face. He wasn't smiling. He reached into his bag to pull out a rolled up piece of paper. He unraveled it and gave it to Robotnik.

"..A truce !" questioned Robotnik after read several sentences. "From now until January 2nd? Are you serious dear boy?

"As serious as 'All you can Eat Chilidog' day and Pig's Stand."

"But whatever for? Why all of the sudden?"

"Well, you see Christmas is gonna be kinda big this year and we kind of just want to take a break. We all figured you'll probably do the same."

"What is it with people and Christmas these days? Hedgehog, the world keeps spinning all year round. It never decides to take a break. I want to rule this world. Tell me, why should I wait for that?"

"Because it's Christmas ya fat jerk."

"Well, hedgehog, this is what I think of your Christmas."

Robotnik took the Truce Treaty and began to crumple it up. He took out a ray gun and vaporized it. He rubbed the ashes in the ground with his foot. He set his sights for the hedgehog and started to shot at him, failing to land every shot at the evasive rodent.

Sonic ran away after he graced Robotnik with a scornful "Merry Christmas" calling him a "Scrooge" afterwards.

"Bah Humbug" was Robotnik's only reply.


	2. Chapter 2

Hours later, the grey and brown sky turned a foggy black. It was late and most of Robotropolis was turning in. There was no need for late night patrol since the Freedom Fighters are celebrating Christmas. Snively was watching the monitors in boredom while Robotnik made out plans and ideas for invasion and domination. He took a look at his watch and felt that today has came and gone. He got off his commander's chair and told Snively that he is turning in.

"Snively, I want to see you here bright and early," he commanded

"Yes, sir. As always, sir"

"No, Snively I mean earlier than that. In fact, I would like you to stay here tonight. I don't trust those Freedom 'Fritters' for a second. Keep watch, will you?

"B-b-b-but sir, its Chris-"

"That is an order, Snively!" he shouted "Sometimes I wonder why I haven't roboticised you yet."

He left the room as the door slide behind him. Snively looked at the door and sighed.

"Merry Christmas, Uncle" he said to him self as he looked down at a small wrapped gift with a tag that said "To: Uncle Julian From: Snively."

Robotnik got into his Hover car and drove it to his private sleeping quarters. As he arrived at his door a street sweeper-bot came up to him and began to play a Christmas Carol song for him. Robotnik looked at it but the robot got even louder. He held his arm out and entered a series of numbers into his remote arm band. After which the robot powered down in the middle of the carol. Robotnik sighed and continued into his abode.

He changed out of his day clothes and into his night gown and cap. In his kitchen he searched for something to eat before he slept. He looked into his refrigerator to fix him a hearty sandwich. He usually has a robot fix his food for him but he had all the robots decommissioned due to the fact that he did not want to interact with anymore robots for the evening, especially after his encounter with the sweeper-bot.

He realized that he forgot the mayo. He went back into the refrigerator to fetch it. That's when he heard a wind sound. Not only did he hear it but he felt as well. As if the wind took it self and brushed its body up and down Robotnik's back. Robotnik paid no attention to it the first time but when it happened again it frightened him. This time the wind felt like a hand to his shoulder but the most frightening part is the whisper he heard.

"Julian…" it said.

Robotnik denied what he heard and took his sandwich into the next room to eat and admire the fire on his hologram. He ate and sat pondering afterwards. He was drowsy and was nodding off once and again. But when he opened his eyes he saw a translucent figure. But the bone chilling came when he recognized who the figure was.

"King?" he said rubbing his eyes in disbelief. "Is that you?"

"It is." He reluctantly responded.

"I don't believe it. It can't be."

He reached over to the mayo jar to check the expiration.

"Either my vision deceives me, Julian, or you don't believe that I am real."

"Because I don't believe. This must be a trick played by those freedom fighters and that miserable hedgehog."

"Julian…" the King said as he tried to get through to him.

"They must have stolen my dream program."

"Julian!"

"Or imitated some type of ghost in the shell program of some sort to trick me or-"

"JULIAN! If you do not believe me then I shall make you believe. Remember the day I suddenly disappeared."

We were going to take back our Kingdom and my rightful place on the throne. I told the others I was going to take you down personally so I told them to meet me back at Knothole and don't come looking for me. I went toward sector 5B because sources said you were going to be there during our mission but we where wrong. You moved. I found out your location after you found out my motive. You met me first and opened a portal to another dimension created by NAUGUS. The portal was supposed to lead to the void dimension but it never did. I was in that portal for what felt like an eternity. I died of starvation and dehydration. I needed to die to escape from the portal. I was slowly waiting for that moment to come. When I woke I was dead and I found that I died on Christmas Eve, right on the brink of Christmas. I was light years away from Mobius and I wanted to get back. I started my journey back. Each day that went by for me I grew a chain link from my neck brace. I have a chain stretching for a mile or so. How I managed to reach you before your time came was nothing short of a miracle.

Robotnik couldn't believe that it was really the King, dead and right in front of him.

"I thought I got rid of you."

"Apparently, it's going to take a lot more to get rid of me Julian."

"Why are you here? What do you want from me?"

"I am only a messenger, Julius. I have been dead for decades even though to you it has been years. I have met a few spirits who took an interest in you and the lives you've touched. They have told me what is in stored for all of you. But I can say no more."

"What do the want from me?"

"Julian, take heed of my words. You shall be visited by three spirits this night. The first shall appear at midnight. Then the second, an hour following. Then the third, an hour after that."

Robotnik took a look at the clock on the wall and noticed that that was thirty minutes to midnight. His heart began to race.

"I don't believe you. I don't believe any of this. I-I must be dreaming. YES, that's it, dreaming! "I-I'll just close my eyes-

"JULIAN!" shouted the King as the windows and doors burst open as the banged back and forth as though the were in the midst of a hurricane. The furniture moved around the room, the electrical equipment fell and crashed. Robotnik was trying his hardest to hang on to his chair but the wind was, too powerful. He moved still sitting in the chair. Even though he closed his eyes in an attempt to wake up from a dream he is dreadfully afraid to open them now.

"OPEN YOUR EYES, JULIAN!" raged the King. "DON'T DISAPPOINT ME AGAIN."

Robotnik hadn't opened his eyes yet but when the ghost of the King finished speaking he opened up his left eye. As he did, he noticed that he was back in his chair sitting in front of his Hologram fire. It was as if nothing happened. He sighed in relief.

"Whew, I knew it was a dream." He said reassuring himself.

But then the clock stroke Twelve Midnight and a wind blew. He turned around to look at his hologram to notice that it was still active but the fire has blown out.

"Strange," he said to himself. "That has never happened before. It's not programmed to blow out."

"Julian!" a voice called out from what sounded like a distance far way. "It is time…"


	3. Chapter 3

"Who goes there?" Robotnik said as he stumbled to his feet.

"It is I, the first spirit, Majestia, the Queen of Water, Wind and Ice. I am also known under the moniker of The Ghost of Christmas Past."

The spirit was just as transparent as the Ghost of the King. But because she was a female her presence wasn't as frightening. It was alluring. Being the Queen of the elements like Ice and Wind, perceives her well due to an icy wind that blows every time she moves. Every thing her hand and foot touches freezes in an instant. She was beautiful and gracious. She had a crystal blue gown that sparkles even in the night. Her skin was beautifully pale and her eyes were piercing blue. Her lips were thin but her voice was exultantly full of wisdom and confidence, like a mother's voice. Her crystal crown is more proof of her status as queen. It was a crown fit for royalty.

She walked over to Robotnik. He noticed that every step she made she left a frozen footstep. She went to put her hands on Robotnik's face. Robotnik gestured to reject because he was afraid that she would freeze his face solid. But as her hand touched his chubby cheeks nothing happened. His face remained the same as it has always been.

"Do you believe that I am real?" she said as she got closer to him.

"Y-Yes, Spirit. I b-believe."

"We must hurry Julian." She gently said to him.

"But where to at this hour? Don't you know how col-" Robotnik paused and realized that she can control the weather if she pleases.

"Then I trust that I'll be Okay in the cold?" he asked.

"As long as you're with me you shall not change in body temperature. Now, come. Time is being wasted."

She held out her hand for Robotnik to grab a hold of. He held on to her delicate hand and off they flew to another part of Robotropolis.

"Tell me Spirit, where are you taking me?"

"Well, Julius, I am supposed to show you your past?

"We're time traveling? Incredible! You must show me how you do it. I can harness the power to stop those freedom fi-

"Julian, we are here." She interrupted.

They arrived at an orphanage. Robotropolis has returned to its former self, Mobotropolis. Robotnik recognize right away where the spirit has brought him. This is where Robotnik spent his childhood years at. He recognized the smell, the grass, the fence, the voices, everything.

"Do you remember this place, Julian." asked the spirit.

"Remember it. I can walk this whole area backwards with my eyes closed."

They heard kids yelling and running toward them.

"Spirit can they see us?"

"They can't see nor hear us. This is time that has already happened."

"I see, no altering the past…"

"Julian, pay attention."

As the kids came by Robotnik can point out and name each one and tell one thing about them. The spirit noticed that he was enjoying himself by doing so. He was smiling and laughing. But there were two children that were off to the side playing with each other.

"Oh, could it be?" Robotnik said with a cracked voice.

It was the king and Robotnik playing their favorite strategy game, Combat Battalion.

"It's me…and the king playing my…favorite game." He said with a tear falling from his eye.

"You see, spirit, I had a gift for Mechanics so I tweaked the game a little. We can fire missiles and bombs. It was all strategy. Neither one of us can top the other. We were too good."

They both listened while the two younger ones played their game. The King was a Prince at the time. He wasn't an orphan like the rest of the children. He was older than Robotnik but still young. He would come to the orphanage to help out Rosie, the Nanny. Rosie was much younger in those days. He was bored in his palace so he would often explore the city either by himself or with his best friend Julian.

"I have you now, Julian," said the young Prince

"In your dreams," he responded.

It was more fun at the orphanage but good times don't last long. With a wave her hand, the spirit has shifted a year later. Robotnik's heart dropped for he knew what was going to happen. The orphans all got adopted except Julius. On top of that the young Prince started his apprenticeship as King so he couldn't go to the orphanage anymore. His father grew ill and his death was near. His mother died from the same illness months earlier. This was an unhappy time for the Prince and for Julian. He was mad because he felt that he was unadoptable. He ran away to live in the streets. He stole from stores and street venders to survive. He lived behind a factory so he can practice his gift of mechanics. When someone threw out a broken piece of machinery he would repair it, modify it, and make it better. He was filthy and full of hate.

Robotnik began to cry as he saw the visions flashed before his eyes. It was a cold winter's night and no one was out and about. Julius was on the prowl for nourishment. "This isn't the life of a young child" said the spirit. Julian collapsed in the snow and slowly waited to die. But a light flashed and Julian fainted at the sight of it due to his fatigue.

When he woke he was in a warm bed and next to him was a big platter of food and a familiar and friendly face. It was the Prince.

"Prince!" Julian said. "You saved me!"

"Yeah, I did. You better be glad I like to sneak out."

"Where am I?"

"You're at the palace. Here you go. I thought you might be hung-"

"Thanks" Julian interrupted as he practically inhaled the food.

They talked for hours until dawn. Then they fell asleep.

When Julian woke up he found that he was alone again. He went to go look for the Prince but he was nowhere to be found. So he went about the Palace breaking things and doing things he shouldn't have. Royal guards found him jumping on the Royal bed of the King. They chased him for hours and Julian enjoyed every bit of it until he bumped into the King.

The prince forgot to tell Julian to stay in his room until he returned because he was not supposed to be in the Palace. The King was angry at both of them. He told his guards to take Julian to the conference room while he speaks with the Prince. After hours of talking the Prince went to speak with Julian. He told him that he could stay but he has to be royally conditioned. He was to be taught everyday and part take in extracurricular activities that are acceptable by to royal educational committee. It sounds like the two were going to be around each other a lot but that was never the case. With the Prince's apprenticeship and Julian's schooling there was just no time for them to see each other. They only see each other at events and each time they meet they felt so distant from each other because they became so different.

Robotnik couldn't bear to see anymore and begged the spirit to take him home but she refused. With a flick of her wrist she changed the time again.


	4. Chapter 4

It has been five years from the last event Robotnik and the spirit had seen. The King has passed away and The Prince became the new King. Julian went about following his own dream which was supporting the new King the only way he knew best; mechanics.

Robotnik and the Spirit are now looking into a window of an old warehouse. Robotnik knew exactly where they were. His sadness has quickly turned too giddiness. He was excited because he saw the calendar and it read December 24th and it was closing time for the warehouse. This warehouse belongs to the royal engineer and chief of technology. Julian is older, bigger, and very busy. Everyone saw him as a promising young man with a heart of gold. But that was because his mentor was good ol' Sir' Charles Hedgehog, the royal Minister of Technological Enhancement. He had two apprentices which were Julian and his long lost cousin, from a distant green and blue planet, Jerald.

Jerald came from a vibrant and heavily populated planet that was in alliance with Mobius. He found out that there was more of his family on Mobius. He, too, was an orphan but grew up to be an intelligent young man like Julian. At the time Julian was just beginning his apprenticeship with Sir' Charles. Julius asked if he can work with them and he agreed.

After a long day of coming up with ideas and methods to further the technological growth of Mobius, instead of closing the shop, they set up for a big Christmas party for the warehouse workers, cooks, off duty guards, servers, and of course the apprentices. Plus a few special appearances were supposed to make it to the party.

"Who do you think will be coming, tonight Julian?" asked Jerald

"I don't know, but there are a few I had in mind."

"Like who?"

"Well,-"

"Enough chatter boys," said Sir' Charles. "We still need to get ready."

The time came and the musicians came in first and started playing dancing music. Everyone danced, ate, laughed, and joked. It was a huge success. Robotnik couldn't believe his eyes. He never thought he would relive that night.

There was a knock at the door. Everyone turned around to see who it was. Julian's heart began to race. Sir' Charles opened the door and it was the Prime Mistress of Mobius, Aleena Hedgehog, Sir' Charles' sister and the mother of Sonic. Everyone was surprised to see her. All except Julian. He had his hopes set for another. The musicians changed the song to a favorite of the hedgehog siblings. The two began to dance around in a circle. They quickly became the center of attention and the life of the party. Julian became fed up with the whole thing and started inching his way out of the warehouse. He accidentally bumped into a guard. "Excuse me" said the guard. Julian responded back but caught a quick glance at the guard. He looked again and noticed that it was the King dressed as a guard. Julius smiled and stood next to him.

"You haven't changed a bit, your majesty" smirked Julian.

"Some things never change, old friend."

The two went into the back to talk and play a good game of Combat Battalion, for old time's sake.

"Spirit, if it's not too much to ask, can you rewind that?" asked Robotnik still looking in trough the window.

"Julian, this is not a viewing put on for your enjoyment," said the spirit. "Time is short and I have a Kingdom to return to of my own."

"Right…of course," agreed Robotnik

Another flick of the wrist and time changes again. This time they went to a room in the palace. Robotnik was much older and dressed in a white commander's uniform. Thanks to him Mobotropolis was able to conquer the oppressors of the Great War. The King has asked him to attend a ceremony in recognition of the victory and Julian's accomplishments. Julian refused but the King would not take no for an answer. He wanted Julian to be Minister of Science. The King made it clear that he will see Julian at the ceremony. But Julian had other plans.

Over the years Julian discovered the true power of science and quantum mechanics thanks to his mentor, Sir' Charles, but Julian felt that they weren't harnessing the power to do more. They can use this power, this knowledge to rule the universe. But the King and Sir' Charles did not see it that way. Greed settled into Julian's heart. All he wanted was power. A friendship with the King did not matter any more. So for months he has been planning to dethrone the King and take over his Kingdom. Jerald had settled down with a family. He had two children, a boy and a girl. Jerald had gone back to the blue-green planet he came from leaving his boy with Julian. The boy's name was Snively and he loved spending time with Julian. But that was before he turned evil. Him and Snively built ships, robots, and many other machines that will be used for taking over the Kingdom. He saw power and control in machines. That is why he stole the roboticiser from Sir' Charles so he can roboticise everything.

"How could you, Julian?" questioned the Spirit. "You had a beautiful friendship with the King and you threw it all away."

"It serves them right, after all. I wanted to empower Mobius. They wanted to waste my talents by helping others. With a mentality like that they would surely see defeat in another Great War. If it wasn't for my craze for POWER, we would've lost."

The spirit took Robotnik by the arms and flew up. She increased speed every yard.

"You're a monster, Julian," she said still flying. "Instead of thinking for yourself you should think for others. That is what makes this world a better place. What would happen if no one thought of you? As if you were still a lonely orphan? Did you think about that?"

"Spirit! We're going, too high"

"Do you think someone will save you if you were to fall to the ground?"

"Spirit! No! You wouldn't."

"You should have never done what you've did."

As soon as she said that to Robotnik she released him and let him fall to the ground. Robotnik could not believe she let him go. He wondered if anyone would come to his rescue. But he knew that the spirit was right and that no one would come to his aide after how he acted towards them. As he got closer to the ground he quieted himself from his screaming and he closed his eyes.

"Here it is then, three…two…one….."

He opened his eyes to see that he was back in his chair.


	5. Chapter 5

"Was it all just a dream?" Robotnik said as he woke.

He looked around to see if he was really in his home. He felt his face and checked his room again. Then he remembered what the King said to him before:

"Then the second, an hour later."

He looked at his clock and noticed it was ten after one AM.

"Whew, it was all just a dream, then." He said trying to reassure himself once again. Then he heard a noise in the kitchen. He grabbed the nearest object he saw that can be used as a weapon which was a table stand. He crept to the kitchen doorway to peek inside. Slowly and quietly he peeped around the corner. He saw a man greater in size than he was. The mystery man was looking in his kitchen for food.

"You're late, old boy!" He said to Robotnik. "I was afraid you weren't going to show! Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, Majestia normally doesn't take this long unless the poor lad's a bundle of a problem. That means we got some work to do."

"Who are you?

"Oh, where are my manners? I am the original Christmas Spirit, The Ghost of Christmas Present. I am Mr. Jolliness, himself, The father of Kris Kringle, and I am also the element of the very ground you stand on."

The Spirit of Christmas Present was surely all those things. He was the first Christmas Spirit. He is practically the creator of Christmas. He is a tiller of the ground. He reaps the rewards of hard workers who work for the good of others. In return he grants them a year of success based on their hard work.

He is a jolly old man who is round and tall. He had a long red beard and a green robe. His hair was long as well and in it was decorated with green leaves. His eyes were a deep blue and were filled with warmth. His skin was pink and his hands were great and rough. He, too, had a crown but it was a crown made out of things a bird uses to build a nest.

"What were you doing in my kitchen?" Robotnik continued.

"Reaping what you've sown but there doesn't seem like much is here. No matter, let's get a move on, shall we? Grab on."

The spirit turned around and bent over kneeling. He pointed to his back. Robotnik thought he suggested giving him a piggy back ride. He hopped on his back and held on tight. As soon as he did he felt a strange sensation. Robotnik looked down and noticed that the ground was swallowing them up. Robotnik almost yelled when he saw this but he knew there was nothing he can really do. He just watched as he sunk into the ground. They were completely submerged. Then they resurfaced but in another part of Robotropolis. It was Snively's resting quarters.

"Why are we here, Spirit?

"We're here to look at the people whose lives you touch, Julian."

"Why are you showing me these things Spirit?"

"It is quite rude to ask so many questions. Just pay attention to Snively and don't worry, we're invisible."

"Snively! I thought I told him to keep watch at the Command Center. When I see him, I'll-"

"Look, old boy," interrupted the Spirit.

Snively sat in front of a monitor. He typed in some coordinates and then a picture showed. It was a video cam and he was talking to his Father Jerald Robotnik.

"Hello son, Merry Christmas." Jerald said.

"Merry Christmas, father."

"How are things going for you up there? Have you taken over the world yet?"

"Not yet but soon."

"Oh, that foolish cousin of mine. What has he gotten you mixed up in? Oh well. We all sent you a gift. It will arrive in the morning. Christmas on Mobius is after our Christmas so I arranged it accordingly."

"Oh that is nice of you father. I wish I can send you something. How is your big Project coming along?

"Project Shadow? Well, I'll have to wait until my new lab is built. I'm thinking about putting the lab in space, orbiting around the planet-"

"Hi, dear brother!" said another voice.

"Maria, how are you." Snively almost yelled.

Robotnik continued to listen to the conversation.

"I did not know Snively kept in contact with Jerald," he said

"There is much you don't know about young Snively," responded the spirit. "Keep looking."

"Okay, tell mother I said hello," Snively said waving his hand.

"Will do. Send our love to Julian," Jerald said waving back.

"Don't bother," Snively said in his head.

Snively pressed a button to shut off the monitor. Then he punched in another set of coordinates and another picture came up.

"Who is he about to talk to, now?" wondered Robotnik.

The pictures were moving. It was a spybot camera. It was wondering through a forest. It came up to a figure whoa was turned around. It was Sonic.

"Good job Snively, you've found that miserable Hedgehog." Robotnik said excited.

Sonic turned around a stared at the camera.

"It's about time you showed up," said Sonic.

"Sorry, Sonic. The fat man put me on guard duty all night"

"Oh, man! You'll still make it to the party tomorrow, right?"

"I don't think so. He wants me at Command Center tomorrow."

"But it's Christmas. Oooh, that Robuttnik!"

"Sorry, but I did bring you a gift. Look in the compartment on the spybot."

As Sonic was looking in the compartment Robotnik became angrier by the second. He did not know Snively was working for the Freedom Fighters.

"Sweet, more medicine! But why so little this time!"

"Robotnik caught me taking some from his medicine quarters. That was all I could manage to grab."

"Well, thanks anyway. Tails could really use some of this."

"No problem. It is Christmas after all. If Robotnik saw us talking like this I'll be in a lot of trouble."

"You have no idea, Snively," Robotnik said to himself.


	6. Chapter 6

"But wait!" Robotnik said aloud. "This means Snively knows the coordinates to the freedom fighter's hideout. Ha-Ha, well done Snively, my boy!"

"I forgot the mention," the spirit said interrupting Robotnik's giddiness. "We are going to Knothole. But we are there on a mission. While you were listing to young Snively I placed a spell on you. You won't remember where Knothole is but you will remember what happened there. Do you understand me, old boy?"

"No! No, no, no nooo!" yelled Robotnik. "You can't do that, spirit! Why?"

"I can, I will, I DID," responded the spirit in a firm manner. "You really are a problem, aren't you, Julian?"

The spirit turned away from Robotnik to look at the ground. He waved his hand at the ground in an upwards motion as if he was commanding something to rise. All of the sudden, ground started to tremble and shake. The earth beneath them began to move the metal it was encased in. The trees were rising. The spirit was calling forth the roots of the trees around them. As desperately as they tried the trees did not do as he commanded.

"You have really done this planet much harm, old boy," said the spirit with a sigh of disappointment. The trees were too rotten and weak to rise from the roboticised ground. The spirit almost began to weep for the trees. He looked up to the sky to see a bright red light passing through the sky. The spirit said something under his breath as the light passed out of sight. He looked at the ground and apologized to the earth.

"Well, then, old boy," he said looking at Robotnik. "It appears we are flying."

He reached into his pouch to grab a peppermint leaf. He dropped it to let it float to the ground. As it fell it grew to the size of one of the hover cars Robotnik uses.

"Spirit, are we flying on this leaf?" questioned Robotnik.

"Yes, old boy. This ride will take your breathe away! Ha-Ha-Ha!"

Robotnik stood there not amused. "Cute" was his only solemn remark. They mounted the leaf and took to the sky at high speed. They swiftly flew trough the clouds as they soared in the cold air. It wasn't long before they came to Knothole. Just as a leaf falls from the sky that is how Robotnik and the spirit landed. As they landed Sonic came speeding in trough the woods.

"Ah, we are right on time," said the Spirit.

Robotnik could not believe that they beat Sonic to the same destination. Once they landed they quickly dismounted the leaf to approach a window to the largest hut in Knothole.

Princess Sally, Bunnie, and Rotor were crowding around a bed occupied by a sickly Tails. Tails has fallen ill from recovering a deadly dosage of venom from a Vespa Bot. Tails has been ridden of the poison but is suffering from the nerve damaging bacteria it left behind. It is a man made bacteria from the bio labs of Robotnik. Only he has the medicine to destroy the bacteria. This is the medicine Snively stole from his lab. The amount Tails is given is only strong enough to hold off the bacteria but not enough to stop it all. It has gotten so bad to the point where Tails can not even move his left leg. He has to use a crutch to move about the hut. Sonic has just arrived to give Tails the medicine just given to him by Snively.

"Honey, I'm home!" Sonic yelled coming in.

"Quiet down, Sonic," responded Sally as she shushed him. "Tails just feel asleep."

"How's he doin'?" Sonic wondered.

"Well, sugar hog, he's running a fever higher than July temperatures!" said Bunnie as she felt Tails forehead. "Did you bring his meds, hun?"

Sonic took off his scarf and told all of them to come to the next room. The rest was sure that bad news was coming. Sonic was not smiling. He had the look of sadness and disappointment on his face. The Spirit took the hand of Robotnik and magically walked through the walls to follow them.

Sonic told everyone that the medicine he received was less of what they usually get for Tails and most likely their last. He told them what happen to Snively. The rest were stunned and worried about what to do from here. Sonic asked Rotor to see if he could try to find the contents of the medicine to see if the could make their own batch. But Rotor said that would require a greater amount of the medicine. Sonic then asked Sally if she came up with a remedy from the venom. Sally then told him that the venom was too complex to decipher.

Sonic became furious. He slammed his fists on the wall. He began crying and yelling. Sally ran to him to try to console him.

"He's taking my best friend, Sal" he said to her. "There's nothing we can do. I swear I'll never forgive him. If Tails dies I'll…I'LL…ARGH!"

Sonic got up and stormed off to the hut. Robotnik could not help but laugh.

"This is absolutely delicious" he said. "I'm winning. Sonic won't be able to keep a clear head after this. My plans will finally…Spirit. What? What is it? Why are looking at me that way?"

"Without a clear head his conscience will…well, you'll see soon enough," said the Spirit. "Well, it is time I take my leave, old boy. My son will be finished with his rounds soon and must be at his home to help him when he returns."

"Wait Spirit" said Robotnik. "What did you mean by _I will see_? Answer me Spirit-"

"All will be revealed to you when the third and final ghost appears before you. You best be on your toes with him, old boy. He has low tolerance for blokes like you."

As soon as he said that Robotnik started sinking into the ground as though he was standing on quicksand. He yelled and tried to grab on to something but it was no use. Robotnik was quickly neck high in the ground. He closed his eyes to wait for his death but when he opened them he found himself in his chair again. He was once again in front of his projected fire.

"Was it all just a dream?"

DING-DONG!

His alarm went off on his clock at two o'clock. The clock imitated the sound of a Grand Father Clock. It startled him.

"Whew it's just the clock" Robotnik said. As he went to go cut off the alarm, the alarm clock and all the electricity shut off in his quarters. A cold chill filled the air. All of the doors swung wide open.

"What is happening?" Robotnik said as he panicked.

When Robotnik turned around he found a tall dark figure before him.


	7. Chapter 7

Robotnik fell ill with fear and discontent. The tall, dark, and sinister figure was an infamous individual. IT is popular and unpopular at the same time. The spirit wore a black hood that hides its face. The hooded garment drapes to the floor. The garment appears to evaporate as soon as it touches the ground. It was as if IT's garment was made of black smoke. The spirit had a diabolical presence. It carried a scythe, great in size. Embedded in the scythe was a spinning hourglass. The hourglass had black sand.

The spirit raised its arm towards Robotnik. Its garment revealed IT's arm as it raised it. Robotnik practically turned white when he saw that the arm was a skeleton's arm. It was clear to him that Robotnik was not dealing with an ordinary spirit. Robotnik found himself face to face with the Grim Reaper, taker of expired souls.

"You must b-be the last s-Spirit" Robotnik stumbled to say.

The spirit took IT's boney hand and placed it on IT's chest while nodding one time slowly.

"If that is true you must be here to show me what is in stored for me. Is that true Spirit?"

The spirit responded as IT did before. It took ITs scythe and raised it then knocked the floor. As soon as that happened the bladed began to pulse. The atmosphere became distorted as if it was being dissolved in water. Robotnik began to lose his footing and soon found himself falling. The spirit was no where to be found.

After howling and falling Robotnik landed head first in snow. As he got up to wipe his face the spirit once again was before him.

"Spirit, where are we?"

The Spirit raised IT's hand pointing behind Robotnik. Robotnik turned around and could not believe what he saw. Robotropolis was on fire. Everything Robotnik touched was up in flames.

"No. NO!" Robotnik said in denial. "Everything I worked so hard for is…is gone…destroyed...but how, Spirit? How did this happen?"

The Spirit touched Robotnik's shoulder and as soon as IT did that they where in another location. They were in Robotnik's panic room. Robotnik was confused as to why the Spirit brought them here.

"Spirit, tell me. Is something of significance happening here?"

The Spirit only pointed toward the door. When IT did the door slid open. It was Robotnik. He did not look much older then he does presently. He was frantic about something. He was hiding from something or someone. Robotnik stood by the spirit and paid very close attention.

The future Robotnik was panting and anxiously searching for a weapon. Once he found a gun he held it close to him because of what he felt was coming for him. He could feel that it was coming closer. It was at the door! Robotnik aimed the gun at the door and got ready to fire. Coordinates were punched in and the door slid open. It was Snively.

"SNIVELY!" Robotnik shouted in relief. "I almost shot you! Well, don't just stand there go retrieve a hover car for my escape, at once."

"I'm so sorry, uncle" Snively said standing there with his hands behind his back. "But I'm afraid I can't do that. You see, someone is here to see you."

All of the sudden the floor began to rumble and shake. Then a blast erupted from the floor. It was Hyper Sonic.

"Snively, what have you done?" said Robotnik.

"I'm sorry, Uncle Julian," he replied. "But this has to stop here."

With that said Snively left Robotnik alone with Sonic. Sonic was floating in the air. He had a serious face. He was not there to compromise this time. This time he was actually there to kill him.

"Sonic, dear boy," Robotnik said graveling. "You wouldn't kill me, would you? Think about what you're doing."

"You took my best friend away from me!" Sonic yelled as the room trembled. "I'm sure you're familiar with Karma."

"I don't know what you're talking about! Snively! Yes, Snively did it. It was him! I had no hand in it."

"It's too late Robotnik," Sonic said as he landed on the ground. "It's over for you."

Sonic began glowing brightly. He began to Sonic Spin in at a stationary state. He began to rapidly spin in one spot as the whole area trembled as if an earthquake was happening. Robotnik began shooting at Sonic but he was spinning too fast. His shots deflected off of him and ricocheted around the room. Robotnik got hit in the arm and leg. He was immobilized. Robotnik had no choice but to sit there and wait for his demise. The faster Sonic spun the brighter his glow grew. Electricity was building up. Sonic was going to self-destruct.

The Spirit touched Robotnik's shoulder. They quickly found themselves where they were before. Robotnik watched Robotropolis as it burned down. All of the sudden a huge explosion erupted. Robotropolis was no more. Robotnik died.


	8. Chapter 8

As the Spirit stood with Robotnik the wind began to build up behind them. The wind was forming a sphere. Something began to grow and take shape in it. After a flash of light and thunder the figure turned out to be Sonic. Sonic was tired from what he did. He was spinning so fast that he teleported out of the panic room as soon as the explosion began.

Sonic felt his body to see if he was okay. He was battered and fatigued from his final attack. He has turned back to normal. He looked up to see the destroyed Robotropolis.

"That was for you buddy" he said to himself. After he said that he began limping back towards Knothole.

Robotnik was stunned to see all of what has just happened.

"After all of that, he still lives," Robotnik said. "Spirit, what is today's date?"

The Spirit reached into his sleeve to retrieve a blank scroll. It held it up to Robotnik. A date began to appear on the scroll in red ink. It was New Year's Eve that same year. Robotnik took one more look at the flaming Metropolis. It appeared to him as Mobotropolis burning and not as Robotropolis.

"I've let you down again, your majesty!" he said as he began to weep. "All of what you've worked so hard for is gone. I've destroyed it, all."

Robotnik began wailing uncontrollably.

"Spirit is this my destiny? Is this how it will all end? It can't be. Is there some way…there isn't a way, is there Spirit? I understand now."

The Spirit took IT's scythe by two hands and raised it high. Robotnik fell to his knees and waited for what was coming. The Spirit brought down IT's scythe. As soon as that happened Robotnik opened his eyes. He was back home in his chair and it was morning.

Robotnik realized that maybe he was given another chance.

"I…have another chance!" he said gratefully. "The spirits changed me…in one night! I've got another chance! I have to make the best of this."

Robotnik ran back to his room. He stood at his mirror and pressed a well hidden button near it. It revealed a small room with forgotten memories. The door had trouble opening at first. It has been a while since he opened it but he managed to get it open. It was filled with things that belong to the King: pictures, games, jewels, and much more. He had the idea to give all of it to the Freedom Fighters. He began pack them in a bag to be stuffed in a hover car.

Later that morning, Snively was at the Command Center running statistics and other remedial tasks. Snively was not putting much effort into it due to the fact that he is working on Christmas day when he rather not be working at all. The doors suddenly slid open and in walked Robotnik.

Snively quickly perked up and greeted Robotnik.

"Uh, hello, sir. Merry-uh, Good Morning, sir," stumbled Snively.

"Snively, you've better have a good report." Robotnik said as he tried to conceal his true intentions.

"Uh, well I have no reports of the Freedom Fighters causing mayhem, sir."

"I see. And where are the Freedom Fighters, Snively?"

"Their coordinates are hard to pin point, sir, but I'm still working on it."

Robotnik walked up to Snively and stood right behind him. Snively felt his intimidating presence. He slowly turned around to try to face him.

"Snively I know you've been helping them," he said calmly.

Snively began to tremble and sweat. "I-I-I-," was his only response.

"You know what I must do to you, now, Snively," said Robotnik.

Snively wanted to let out a scream but he was too scared.

"I will have you take more medicine to them" he said.

Snively stopped trembling and stood there with a confused look on his face.

"That's right. I have already loaded the hover car with medicine and other things. I want you to take them all to the Freedom Fighters and say that it was from me-er-I mean us. After which you are to leave to go visit your family. I don't want to see you until next year. Do I make my self clear, Snively?"

"P-Perfectly, sir" Snively said still with a confused look on his face.

"Call me Uncle"

"Yes Uncle," Snively said happily.

Snively ran off to do what he said but then came back.

"I almost forgot. This is for you, uncle. Merry Christmas!" Snively said and soon afterward ran off.

It was the gift Snively had for Robotnik. Robotnik opened it to see that it was a pendant. He opened it up to see what was inside. It was a picture of the King.

Robotnik's eyes began to fill with tears. He too walked off.

That evening a hover car flew over to a dark a dreary area. It landed on a rock and opened up. It was Robotnik. He stepped out of the car to look around.

"This is where it happened: Sector 5B" he said to himself.

It was windy and cold. Robotnik just stood there and replayed the images through his head. After an hour of collecting himself he brought out a control module. He entered in a series of commands. When finished the area became distorted and it seemed like a tear in the atmosphere appeared out of thin air. He activated a portal. This was the same portal he opened on the King. He entered in coordinates that he hoped will take him to the same place he sent the King. He hoped that he would somehow be able to see him again, or die trying.

"I…don't need this anymore, your Majesty" he said to himself. "I don't want it. I don't want power anymore. I want to be with you again like the good ol' days. I want to learn your ways. I was so ignorant, so arrogant. I should've known better."

He was about to step into the portal before he looked back.

"God Bless You Everyone and Merry Christmas!" was his last words to everyone before he walked in. "I'm coming to be with you once again old friend."

He stepped in the portal and after he did it disappeared. Robotnik went to go spend his Christmas with the only one he could call family: The King.


End file.
